The Fairy Games
by chillin0692
Summary: Basically the Hunger Games... With a twist! This is a FairyTail Hunger Games! Told in first person By Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu is Peeta for all you NaLu fans... So NatsuxLucy, but like PeetaxKatniss. It's a double ship! (Also, bluerainst0rm helps me with this, so go check her out)
1. Reaping Day

(A/N: Hello, everyone! this is a FairyTail and Hunger Games Crossover! It's told in Lucy's point of view, or, Katniss i suppose. I hope you all like it :D **Disclaimer:I will not own or ever own "The Hunger Games" or "FairyTail" ** also, please leave reviews!)

**_The Fairy Games_**

* * *

><p>I'm in a tree, waiting to spot game. My best friend, Gray, just finished setting up an ice-snare. I hear a crunch about 50 yards to my right, but I know it's not Gray. I pull out my Celestial arrow, Leo the Lion, which shines with a yellow light as soon as it's pulled out of the quiver. <em>Alright Lucy, aim just right when you see it. <em>I think to myself. I see a turkey or two hopping in my direction. Turkey's aren't common, but they aren't rare. As soon as one of them stops, I shoot it.

"Bull's eye?" Gray asks.

"Bull's eye." I confirm. I really did shoot it in the eye. You can't eat it well when there's a hole through the organ's and skin, or even sell the pelt. I climb back down the tree and and retrieve my arrow and turkey. We didn't do bad today. 1 turkey, 4 squirls, 2 rabbits, and 6 fish. To divide it up evenly, we sell the turkey, each get 2 squirls, 1 rabbit, and 3 fish. Now we're off to our special spot to pick strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, and any other berry that grows by the spot, except for nightlock.

We get there, pick as many berries as we please and sit down. We do this everyday. For our families. My mother passed away after my little sister Michelle was born, and my father doesn't contribute to put food on the table. Gray's dad is alive as well, but his mother passed after a plague struck district 12 not too long ago. We don't mind hunting, but the fear of not having enough is always running through our minds.

Which leads me to think of today. The reaping is today. All the times my family didn't have enough food and I had to take a tesserae, or, get my name put in extra times on reaping day just for some grain and oil. 42 times I've had to take a tesserae. Gray has had to 118 times. Then again, he has more mouthes to feed. I'm 17, which means this is my second to last year of being eligable for the Hunger Games, Gray's last year. It's awful that they make us do this all because of an uprising that happened 74 years ago. This is our punishment for it. The council, or the center of Magnolia, uses this against us. To let us know that we're merely bugs that they can kill when they so please for their own entertainment.

"You nervous, Sushi?" Gray asks. When we first met, I didn't say my name loud enough and instead of "Lucy" he heard "Sushi."

"More or less." I say. He goes on and on about how he thinks it's unfair, which if he was caught saying, he could be killed on the spot. We both could for illegally hunting outside the fence of district 12.

"It doesn't matter, Gray. Nothing's ever going to change." I interupt.

"We could run away, you know. You and me, we could make it." Gray says.

"You know better than anyone I can't leave Shelly." I say, reffering to my 12 year old sister Michelle. This will be her first reaping. I stand up, noticing the sun is on the verge of rising. We hide our weapons under some tree roots and head back to the inner gates of district 12.

When I get back, my sister is already up and dressed, while I'm filthy.

"I drew you a bath just a couple minutes ago." She says. I walk over to the the bathroom and undress. When I step into the tub, it's still hot. _Thanks, Shelly, _I think.

I get out, dry off, and and work on my hair. I brush it out, but have no idea what to do with it. I just end up asking Michelle to do something, and she puts it back into a braid like it was before.

It turns out my father had been up and moving, and he helped Michelled with her clothes, and set one of my mother's old dresses on my bed. A long dress made out of a blue jean material, and I could wear my hunting boots with them, since my father cleaned them while I was in the bath. He wears an old suit and dress shoes, while Michelle wears a white blouse and a puffy skirt. The back of her blouse pops out, which makes me laugh at her.

The fun is over, and it's time for the reaping. We all walk out to the town square, seeing everybody else. They have the Mayor, district 12's only hunger games winner, Makarov, and Mirajane Strauss on the stage. Makarov is drunk, the anthem plays, the mayor speaks then Mirajane hops to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!" She says, waiting for everyone to start clapping, which doesn't happen. "Ladies first." She says, walking over to the bowl filled with all the girls names from district 12, 42 of those being mine. It's all I can do to stand quietly and pray that it's not me. It gets so quiet that you would be able to hear a pin drop.

It reminds me of how my mother would teach me how to use my bow and arrow. How she told me to stand still. To be quiet. To be patient. And how she told me to never take a tesserae. That was the only thing that she ever told me and I dissobeyed. I hate how Mirajane would always take forever to pick the card just for drama.

"Michelle Heartfilia!" She says while clapping. And my little sister is walking up to the stage of her demise.

I am going to be forced to watch my little sister die.

After that, I went numb.


	2. The New Tributes

No, this cannot be happening. There is no way this is happening. It just can't be... I think. I feel numb. Like the world just collapsed on top of me. Why her? Out of all people, it had to be her. Out of all of the other girls in district twelve, why did it have to be her?! Probably the only person who has one tesserae. The only person who keeps me sane. Is now walking to her death for the Council's amusement. It's like some sick nightmare. Except I can't wake up, it's real. My little sister, Michelle is going to be heading straight to her death!

I snap back to reality when I notice something. She has a dead expression. Her blue eyes seemed emotionless to my surprise, as if she didn't worry about meeting her death in the games. However the small salty tears that are streaming down her small, innocent little face showed that inside she didn't feel as calm or confident. I feel like crying too. I would do anything to keep her safe. I would do anything at all if it meant that she would live to see the sun rise on another day. Even if that means dying for her...

...So be it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let her get killed in the arena. I try to speak, but barely a crack of my voice comes out. My throat is too dry. I swallow repeatedly until there's nothing left to. I run forward, making sure that they hear me.

"I volunteer! Please! I volunteer!" I say, and the guards have to hold me back. "I'll be the female tribute from District 12." I shout loud enough for them to hear me, determined to get Michelle off that stage.

Mirajane turned her head towards me slightly, her blue eyes widened only a little bit, her shocked expression aimed straight at me. However, it soon breaks into a smile. "A volunteer! How wonderful!" Mirajane says. I glance on the stage and see Makarov looking at me. He looks... perplexed, somewhat. Maybe because he wouldn't have to watch a little girl fight to the death with 23 other people, when just a second ago, he would have had to.

I can feel multiple gazes staring straight at us from where we are upstage. Most of them look shocked that there's a volunteer. Some look doubtful for some strange reason, probably thinking that I don't stand a chance in the games. Yet the majority of the crowd look relieved that they aren't heading into what's known as the arena of death.

Michelle doesn't say anything, but she tries to push me back as she shakes her head side to side violently. I do the same thing to her, only I'm stronger and can keep her back. In the corner of my eye I can see Gray running over to the stage, and I give him a small, curt nod. He knows that this is hard enough on me, so talking would only make things worse. He doesn't say a thing, instead he silently picks Michelle up, and she starts flailing her arms and legs. She's determined to break free from Gray's grasp. Gray, who is much bigger than her, doesn't have a problem with it though, and carries her off the stage.

I'm both relieved, and terrified.

Michelle will be safe now with Gray, but I'll be participating in the games in her place. I try to keep a calm and collected expression, knowing that everyone I have known for the past years are watching me right now. Yet it's hard to stay calm. I'm feeling a mix of emotions, some revolving around Michelle, and some feelings concerning my safety. I feel like I should be trembling right now... I had good reason to be scared though...

Nobody from District 12 has won the Games in years. 30 to be exact. So that means that the last time I get to see my little sister will be with tears in her eyes, and in mine. All I can do now is hope I die quickly or be able to hide until everybody else is dead. That's my only chance really.

Time for the male tribute now. Just as long as it's not Gray, I should be fine.

Mirajane put a delicate, pale hand into the glass container, pulling out a name of a male tribute. I can only pray that it isn't Gray.

"Natsu Dragneel! Our male tribute from district 12!" The white haired woman says enthusiastically. '_No no no no no no no! Not him, anyone but him!' _I yell in my mind. See, I bet he doesn't even remember or recognize me. But it's terribly ironic.

He saved me.

Memories flood my mind as soon as a catch a glimpse of the tan, well built, pink haired boy. All of a sudden, I'm 11 again. It's raining and I'm drenched in water. I'm shivering. I can't find food for my family, and I haven't eaten in so long. I'm stumbling over my own two feet towards a willow tree. At the moment, it's protecting me from the icy shards of water that never seem to stop flowing from the clouds. I can't keep my eyes open much longer. '_This is it.' _I think to myself. But Michelle's innocent, hungry 7year old face , her ocean blue eyes, and a smile that would make anyone's day light up, comes into mind. I can't help but smile, despite the absolute pain I'm in. I can't abbandon her like our father did. Determined, I stand up again. Only to fall to my knees, and end up crawling. Then, I smell bread. I'm right next to a bakery. Quickly, I crawl over to a nearby trashcan. It's filled with burnt bread. But if they threw it away, I'm sure they wouldn't miss it if I just...  
>But stealing is crime punishible by death, and this isn't my trash. My stomach grumbles. I don't care, so I stand up, reach in for the bread, when I'm startled by a hoarse voice.<p>

"Hey! That's for our pigs, you trash!" A woman who could quite possibly be a dragon yells. But I'm too scared to speak. When I don't say anything, she hits me on the back. Hard. She glares at me until I have tears streaming down my face, mixing in with the rain. Angrily, Satan-reincarnated stomps back into the bakery. I don't know what else to do. My blonde hair is now coated with mud and rain water, sticking to my cheeks. I feel dead on the inside, knowing that I'll be the reason three people will have starved.

"Hurry. Go before she comes back." A boy with pink hair says to me, handing me two hot loaves of burnt bread. He also hands me a towel. For the bread? Or me? Either way, I rap the bread in it and begin to go home. He goes back into the bakery, but when I'm about 3 yards away, I hear Demon-lady yelling, then there's a loud '_Smack!_' I feel bad, but have to keep running. When I finally get home, we have one loaf of bread for dinner, then for breakfast and lunch at school, the other loaf. Even if it's burnt, it's delicious.

I'm on stage again, normal 17 year old self. But I'll never be able to repay him. Especially now that we have to kill each other.

"Now, shake hands and let the Games begin!" Mirajane says enthusiastically.

** so, what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know! :D**


	3. Tearful Goodbyes

**(A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for reading, even though the chapters are kinda short :P But, if you could please leave a review, that would make my day! Hope you enjoy!)

_**The Fairy Games**_

* * *

><p>I reach out my hand to grasp his. Natsu's hands are strong, but at the same time, it's almost like he's reassuring me in a way. And when I look up at him...<br>He doesn't look scared. He's smiling.

At me.

His onyx eyes stare into my ashy brown ones. I feel too vulnerable when I look at him, and that just means he'll kill me while thinking _'This was too easy!' _No, I'll keep as much distance from him as I can. Soon, the guards grab our arms and shove us off the stage.I glance into the crowd of people and see Gray, hands put into tight fists, with their knuckles white, and his jaw is clenched. Next to him is Michelle, who collapsed to the ground and began to bawl. Now I feel panic rise up in my chest. We're supposed to be able to say goodbye to our loved ones before we go into training. I probably look pathetic, because I feel my eyes stinging.

"Wait!" I screech. "Wait! I need to say goodbye!" I understand why everyone was staring at me. It wasn't just because I volunteered to be a tribute. It was because of how afraid I look. I saw my reflection in a puddle, and I look like I had just seen what people see in war. But the guards say through their masks "When we get to the justice guildhall." I not allowed to talk, so I'm assuming that I'll be punished in some way.

Plus, I hate the justice guildhall. It's this awful building where people such as the mayor go for meetings, but it was also where I had to go when my mother died. She and my father worked in an apothacary shop, and when she was helping a medical emergency down in the coal mines, she ended up stepping on a mine in an undiscovered mine-field. Michelle, my father and I all went down to the justice guildhall when they thanked us for having such a wonderful woman, and gave us a medal. All I could think of was _'Oh, my mother blew up and you're giving us a medal. Gee, thanks.'_

Now I'm going there to face my demise.

To my surprise, they didn't punish me for speaking, but said if I pulled anything like that again then I'd be in serious trouble. We arrive at the awful building, step up the dirty marble steps, and they take us to _the_ room. The room where I've been told that I say goodbye. I wait on the velvet colored couch. The silence is killing me. I try to tell myself _'it'll be okay Lucy. You can do this.' _But I can't. I don't know how people can live with themselves after they win these Games. I lie down on the couch, grab the little pillows they have, then scream. And cry. And repeatedly ask "Why?!"

When I'm done, they send in my father and Michelle. I have to look strong; to make them feel safe even when I'm away. Because all three of us know that this will be the last day we spend together under the same stars. The arena is a dome with a projected sky, so we'll never be able to see the same sunrise, or moon light again.

I am going to die there.

Michelle tries to hug me and tell me that everything will be okay. I want to believe her, really. But it's just a trick to make me feel better.

"Father." I say, my tone as serious as ever. "You need to work in the coal mines, or treat people. You have to promise me you'll do that. That you won't leave Michelle all alone." He looks at me with a blank stare.

"I was sick-" He attempts to say.

"No! I don't care! You will take care of Michelle, do you understand?!" I ask, furious with him. He looks down then nods. My expression softens and I look at Michelle. "Gray promised to keep food on the table if either of us got drawn." I say, holding her soft hands. "You can make some extra money buy selling your goat's milk." I tell her. I'm glad she has a goat and a cat to cuddle with while I'm gone. They comfort her in a way that I never could. She nods at my advisery, and the guards come back and say their time is up. We all go in a group hug before Michelle begins to cry.

"You have to try and win!" She says, her voice cracking. I look at her with a sad smile. "You have to win! Promise me you will!" She shrieks, cluthing the top of my dress. I feel a tear slide down my cheek, and I nod. They're taken away from my grasp, and instantly, I'm out of air. I hear Michelle yell "I love you, Lucy!' through her tears. Slowly, I slide to the ground.

The mayor's daughter, Jade, walks in. We've always been aquaintences at school, but nothing more than that. She kneels on the ground and puts her hands on my cheeks.

"Lucy, look up." She says, in a calming voice. I look up, and even she's crying. I didn't know that she'd ever thought of me as friend. She takes off a golden pin from her dress, and sticks it to mine. "It's a good luck charm. A fairy." She explains, wiping her eyes. I look at the insignia on the pin. The fairy is what District twelves believes is what makes a mockingjay able to copy any song or melody it chooses. Nobody's ever seen one of course, but it's always nice to have a hope in something, I guess.

Jade leaves, but I don't want her to. I want her to hug me and say that this pin is magic and will protect me, but I know that won't happen. Gray comes in, and all he does is hug me. We don't speak a word. He just cradles me, and let's me lay with him. I can tell he wants to say something, but we're interrupted by the guards. He tries to fight back, but they pull him out of the room.

"Lucy! Remember I-" the doors slam shut. Now I'll never know what was so important. The doors reopen to Igneel; Natsu's father. We only know each other when I traid him squirls for bread. He hands me a baggie of cookies, which is something I've never had the opportunity to have, being poor and all. He looks tired so all I say is a simple "thank you."

"I'll make sure to give your family the leftover bread." He says in a riggid, but quiet voice. He doesn't usually talk, so this was unexpected. I smile, then nod and he leaves.

I sit back on the velvet couch, lie on my side with my knees at my chest.

"I'm sorry Michelle. I can't do it." I say to no one, then stare blankly at a wall.

** So, any suggestions? Good, bad? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
